EL SEXTO HORROCRUX
by Sployer
Summary: Este es mi primer fic, es sobre la vida de Harry despues de terminar el colegio, Amor, Misterio, Aventura, y mucha, mucha magia
1. PROLOGO

**EL SEXTO HORROCRUX**

PROLOGO

-ufff… al fin he llegado. El viaje ha sido muy largo y una siesta no me vendrá mal.

Harry acababa de llegar al numero doce de Grimmauld Place, la casa que había heredado de su padrino Sirius Black. Aparte de ser el domicilio del joven auror Harry Potter que con tan solo 22 años era uno de los aurores mas reconocidos del ministerio, la casa también el cuartel general de La Orden del Fénix que tras la muerte de su fundador Albus Dumbledore la orden era dirigida por un pequeño consejo formado por Remus Lupin, Ojoloco Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Minerva McGonagal y Harry. Harry había hecho grandes remodelaciones a la casa, aparte de añadir protecciones mágicas poderosísimas había añadido unas 15 habitaciones para que la orden pueda refugiarse en la casa y una extraña sala donde entrenar a los novatos. La habitación de Harry era algo más grande que el resto dado que todas sus pertenencias estaban ahí: había una cama pequeña en un rincón de la estancia, al lado de la cama una mesilla sobre la que Harry ponía siempre su varita mágica al acostarse. En una esquina estaba recostada su escoba voladora, la saeta de fuego (un regalo de su padrino Sirius). Y en la pared opuesta a la cama había un gran armario con incontables libros, objetos extraños que zumbaban y echaban humo y varias fotografías. En otro muro reposaban tres retratos, dos enmarcados en oro puro muy reluciente, en los que dormían placidamente Dumbledore y Sirius Black, y el otro enmarcado en plata, esta vez sucia y llena de polvo en el que no había nadie. Era el retrato de Phineas Nigellus el tatarabuelo de Sirius.

-Harry baja a comer hijo mío- Una dulce vez femenina llamaba a Harry con cariño.

-Enseguida bajo señora Weasley.

Harry salio al pasillo que tras la remodelación parecia menos terrorífico y estaba cubierto de retratos de importantes magos, luego bajo por la gran escalera de mármol puro y llego al vestíbulo en el que ya no estaba el retrato de Walburga la madre de Sirius.

Tras entrar a la cocina Harry tomo asiento, en la mesa se encontraban Ron Weasley en mejor amigo de Harry, Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt y Neville Longbottom. Hermione aun no había vuelto de sus vacaciones en El Caribe. Para cenar había salchichas.

-Minerva me ha pedido que vuelva a Hogwarts. – dijo Lupin sin mucho interés. – ¿a ti que te parece la idea Harry?

-Usted fue el mejor profesor que tuve yo mientras estudie en Hogwarts. – dijo Harry – sería estupendo que volviera.

-Además desde la muerte de Greyback ya no hay tantos prejucios contra los licántropos.- Esta vez había intervenido Shacklebolt.

-Es cierto, tendre que darle las gracias a Bill.

-Eyey! – dijo alterado Ron. – que yo también participé.

-Es cierto, pero no has acabado aun con ningún mortifago. – dijo Neville

-He tenido un viaje muy largo, creo que me iré a dormir. – dijo Harry esta vez en un bostezo.

Pero Harry no había llegado a su cuarto cuando oyó un gran estruendo debajo. Bajo deprisa a ver que pasaba. Al parecer Florean Flortescue estaba torturando unos muggles vecinos de la zona… pero… ¿Florean Flortescue?

-Eso tienes que ser un Imperius – dijo Harry mientras corría hacia la puerta de salida. – Flortescue nunca ha demostrado tener ningún resentimiento contra los muggles.

Florean Flortescue era el dueño de una heladería en el Callejón Diagon, y siempre había sido muy amable con los alumnos de Hogwarts.

-Petrificus Totalus. – dijo Harry apenas salió y los brazos y piernas de Flortescue quedaron muy rígidos y este cayó al suelo por falta de equilibrio. Pero no tardo en recobrar el movimiento, se puso de pie y comenzó a lanzar maldiciones a Harry.

-Protego. – Harry había logrado repeler todas las maldiciones.

-Desma… – Flortescue había atacado a Harry de nuevo

-Experlliarmus

La varita de Flortescue salió volando y este cayó desplomado hacia atrás

-Incárcero – Harry había logrado atar de pies y manos a Flortescue.- Finite Incantatem.

Flortescue cayó desmayado. Harry logro llevarlo a una casa desabitada, pues pensaba que llevarlo al cuartel general era inseguro. Espero y a la media hora Flortescue se despertó.

-Que hago aquí – dijo nervioso – yo estaba cerrando la tienda y el apareció intente defenderme pero el fue mas rápido, discúlpeme…

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, esta a salvo, le echaron una maldición imperius, pero no se preocupe, no es el primer inocente ni será el último que es utilizado por un mortifago. Pero ya paso todo. – Harry intentaba tranquilizar al Heladero- Ahora necesito que se relaje e intente recordar que fue lo que paso exactamente.

-Vera señor, yo estaba cerrando mi Heladería y un sujeto extraño apareció detrás, me lanzo un maleficio, intente defenderme, pero no funciono, a partir de ahí no recuerdo nada.

-¿le vio el rostro?

-No. Todo estaba muy oscuro, y me ataco por la espalda

-Habrá que averiguar quien fue – pensó Harry – porque sea quien sea ¿Por qué había elegido Grimmauld Place? ¿acaso sabía que Harry vivía allí?


	2. Capitulo 1: Desapariciones

…_Que alguien me diga si han visto a mi esposo Preguntaba la Doña Se llama Ernesto X, tiene cuarenta años Trabaja de celador, en un negocio de carros Llevaba camisa oscura y pantalón claro…_

Pues verán este capitulo se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba esta canción de Rubén Blades interpretada por Maná a punto de acostarme. Dedicado a todos aquellos que me dejaron un comentario…

**CAPITULO 1: DESAPARICIONES**

A través de la ventana del numero 12 de Grimmauld Place se podían ver los hermosos colores del alba. Harry estaba terminando se desayuno cuando dos lechuzas entraron por la ventana: una de plumaje castaño que traía el periódico y la otra de un impecable blanco con unos grandes ojos castaños brillantes. Harry pagó a la lechuza de periódico, y lo ojeo pagina a pagina, tras no encontrar nada interesante lo dejo sobre la mesa. La otra lechuza, Hedwid, traía dos sobres. Harry abrió el primero.

_Querido Harry:_

_Hoy llegare de mis vacaciones por El Caribe, Me lo he pasado muy bien, espero que ustedes también, tengo cosas que contarte sobre un mago que conocí llamado Roberto Alfonso Blanco._

_Hermione_

_PD: Esta tarde iré a comer a tu casa, ¿te molesta si llevo a mis padres? Quieren conocer las casas de los magos_

Harry se alegro mucho al recibir esta noticia. Dentro del otro sobre había un trozo de periódico muggle y una nota.

23. AGOSTO

DESAPARECIDO PRIMER MINISTRO

_El primer ministro de la nación se encuentra en paradero desconocido. La pasada noche del martes 20 de agosto, tras salir de la sede del ministerio, subió a su coche y fue la última vez que se ha visto. Su chofer afirma no recordar nada de lo ocurrido la noche del incidente. Sus familiares recompensaran cualquier información útil para descubrir su paradero._

La nota decía:

_Harry ha desaparecido el primer ministro muggle, supongo que estarás muy ocupado, pero me gustaría que te dirigieras a la sede del ministerio muggle e interrogaras al chofer, estoy seguro de que es victima de un encantamiento Oblizante, quizás con algo de Legeremancia logres descubrir la verdad de lo pasado la noche del suceso._

_Gawain Robards_

_Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores_

Harry se disponía a salir, cogió su abrigo y en un bolsillo guardo su capa de invisibilidad. Destino, Decisión, Desenvoltura...

Harry se encontraba en un callejón de Londres. Camino unas cuantas calles, cruzo a la derecha y luego la izquierda. Delante de el se tendía un gran edificio. Se acerco a la portería, un hombre uniformado y con pinta amargada le pregunto.

-Que desea señor

-Necesito hablar con Kingsley Shacklebolt

El guardia llamó por un telefonillo que estaba en la pared y murmuro algo

-Quiere saber quien lo busca

-Dígale que soy Potter

-Dice que es Potter, señor – Repitió el Guardia y tras unos segundos… - Pase señor, le espera en el vestíbulo

Harry entro al gran edificio y vio a un hombre alto y negro.

-Hola Harry – dijo el hombre estrechándole la mano y – supongo que estarás aquí por lo del ministro.

-Ya han pasado varios años desde su regreso – dijo nuestro joven mago mientras cerraba el puño con fuerza. – Tengo que acabar ya con él.

-Pero queda aun un fragmento de su alma por destruir ¿no?

-Si, Dumbledore pensaba que era Nagini, ¿sabes? Su mascota.

-¡Que atrevido, confiar una parte de su alma a un animal!

-Resultara especialmente difícil acabar con esa serpiente, ya que Voldemort la defiende mucho y tengo que acabar con ese bicho antes de poder matar a Voldemort – dijo Harry apretando mas el puño. - ¿Qué te parece si me llevas a donde esta el chofer, Kingsley?

-Ven, sígueme. – Dijo el mago negro dándole la espalda a Harry

Caminaron por fuera del edificio y había un chico algo nervioso cerca de un coche ultimo modelo de un negro muy elegante-

-Es el, Harry. – Dijo Kingsley antes de marcharse

Harry se acerco al joven.

-Hola, Soy Harry Potter

-Ho-Hola, Se-Señor Potter.

-Me gustaría tener con usted algunas palabras acerca de lo ocurrido el martes pasado

-Por Su-Supuesto Señor Po-Potter. Pe-Pero Yo no re-recuerdo na-nada de lo o-ocurrido

El tartamudeo del joven le recordó al Profesor Quirrell, El profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras que en realidad esa cómplice de Lord Voldemort.

-_Legerenmes_

Harry iba sentado en un coche, al lado iba un joven uniformado al que identifico como el chofer, y detrás iba el primer ministro. Iban por la autopista cuando de repente un hombre estaba postrado frente al coche con una mascara.

-_Incáncero_ – El enmascarado había atado de pies y manos al ministro. – _Locomotor_.

El cuerpo del ministro se elevo unos centímetros y comenzó a flotar en dirección al enmascarado. El enmascarado se echo a correr, de repente se volteo

-_Obliviate_.

Y tras modificar la memoria del chofer el encapuchado desapareció junto con el ministro.

-Muchas Gracias. – Harry se despidió y luego desapareció en medio de un callejón.

Se acercaba la hora de comer. En El número 12 de Grimmauld Place estaba más concurrido que en la mañana, en la cocina estaban La señora Weasley y Lupin hablando sobre un ataque de dementotes.

-Hola. –Dijo Harry al entrar

-Hola Harry – Dijo Lupin

-Hola cariño – Saludo La señora Weasley

-Hoy vienen a comer Hermione y sus padres señora Weasley – Dijo Harry a la señora que estaba haciendo la comida.

-Que bien. Les haré un banquete de bienvenida.

Harry acababa de salir de la cocina cuando la puerta principal se abrió, una hermosa chica alta de pelo y ojos castaños entro seguida de una señora también muy guapa y elegante y de un señor alto de pelo negro vestido con unos jeans y un chaleco claro

-Hola Harry – Hermione se abalanzo sobre el joven mago – te he echado de menos ¿cómo estas?

-Hola Hermione

-Harry, Estos señores son mis padres: David y Natalia Granger

-Un placer. – Dijo Harry mientras estrechaba la mano al señor Granger y abrasaba a la señora Granger – Soy Harry Potter

-ah tu eres el elegido del que tanto hablan en los periódicos que le llevan las lechuzas todas las semanas. – Dijo la madre de Hermione

-Si, jejeje, supongo que soy yo.- dijo Harry algo incomodo. – Pasen la comida ya estará lista.

Habían terminado de comer. La señora Weasley había preparado un pavo exquisito y Harry estaba muy lleno. Fue hacia el vestíbulo, cogió su abrigo y se disponía a salir cuando…

-¡¡Harry!

Harry volteo y vio a hermione plantada en el umbral de la puerta del a cocina.

-¿a donde vas? – La chica pregunto a Harry

-Veras, estoy a cargo del caso del primer ministro. Tengo que ir al lugar de lo sucedido.

-Te acompaño.

-OK, pero será aburrido…

Tras una investigación de varias horas Harry descubrió que había sido el mortifago llamado Avery. Que quería causar un poco de caos en la comunidad muggle. Estaba oscureciendo ya y e podían ver las primeras estrellas de la noche.

-Vamos a casa, se esta haciendo tarde…

-Si es mejor,- dijo Hermione algo distraída. – Oye Harry.

-Si, Dime

-¿Te importaría que mis padres se quedaran una temporada en Grimmauld Place? Es que todos estos sucesos… Asesinatos, secuestros… no quiero que les pase nada.

-No importa, se pueden quedar todo el tiempo que necesiten.

-Gracias Harry. – Dijo Hermione Lanzándose al cuello de Harry.

El abraso fue muy prolongado, cuando se iban a separar, Harry cogió Suavemente el cuello de Hermione y la beso apasionadamente justo antes de susurrarle "Te amo Hermione". Duraron un largo rato así, cuando al fin se separaron el silencio domino la escena.

-Hermione. – Harry fue el primero en Hablar. – ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Bueno Gracias a todos los que habéis leído mi fic, y gracias también a todos aquellos que me dejen un comentario calificándome, aunque sea uno cortito

SPLOYER


End file.
